


Blessed are the peacemakers

by pawmccatney



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawmccatney/pseuds/pawmccatney
Summary: Arthur has had enough of Micah's shit.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Blessed are the peacemakers

**Author's Note:**

> I altered and shortened some of the dialogue.  
> If you wanna see Micah's ass get whooped skip to the end :)

Arthur was on his way to Strawberry to bust Micah out of jail. He really wanted to let the man hang, but he didn't want to let Dutch down. He'd do anything for his mentor, and father figure - even if it meant dying.

Arthur rode into town and headed for the Strawberry jail. He dismounted his horse and checked the side to see if there was a window he could look into. He found a window just to the left of the jail, and saw Micah peeking through the bars.

"Let me out here you maggots!" Micah angrily hollered, at nobody in particular. Arthur rolled his eyes and headed over to Micah. It took all his strength to not shoot the man in the cell then and there.

Micah's eyes lit up when he saw Arthur approaching.  
"Arthur, Arthur!" He called out to his fellow outlaw.  
"Hello old friend. Had a good time did you?" Arthur sardonically said. He'd have to admit, he liked to get a rise out of that weasel. Everyone did, except Dutch.  
"You gonna get me out here?" Micah said, desperation evident in his tone.  
"I haven't decided yet."  
"Real funny." Micah spat.  
"Oh I ain't joking, cowpoke! I heard so much bluster comin' out of your month for the last six months, I now have an opportunity to see you be silenced."  
"Atleast do something!"  
"Well, there's one little problem. There's me, and a whole town who wants to see you hang."  
"You gotta do something, Arthur!" Micah pleaded. And with that, Arthur walked away to find a way to free Micah.

Arthur used the steam donkey beside the hotel to pull the bars off. Once there was a giant hole in the wall, Arthur gave Micah a revolver, and the latter shot his cellmate as soon as he got the gun.  
"The hell was that for?" Arthur asked, shocked.  
"He was an O'Driscoll!"  
Arthur and Micah promptly cleared the Sheriff's office of any lawmen.  
Arthur was heading to the horses when he noticed Micah going the other way. Arthur reluctantly followed him.  
"Where the hell are you going? It's this way!" Arthur shouted.  
"Gonna make a house call! They've got my guns, and I can't leave without them." Micah shouted, amidst the loud gunfire.  
"We're gonna shoot up an entire town just for your damn guns!" Arthur angrily replied back. He was starting to get tired of all this shit.  
"Shut up, Morgan! Just follow me!" Micah shouted back, annoyance evident in his tone.  
It was at this moment when Arthur realized he had enough of this bullshit. _"Fuck whatever Dutch has to say, The gang's better off without that no-good , worthless cocksucker anyway!"_ Arthur thought.

He took his rifle that was strapped to his back and aimed at Micah, and with sights lined at the back of his head, he fired.

**BANG!**

Arthur watched in sick satisfaction as the bullet ripped through Micah's skull, causing his head to almost split into two, spraying tons of blood and brain matter everywhere. Micah's body froze and staggered for a second, before falling lifelessly to the muddy surface of the cold ground.

Arthur quickly mounted his horse and hightailed it out of there. He quickly evaded the law, and rode back to Horseshoe Overlook.

On the way back to camp, Arthur was thinking what to say to Dutch when he encountered Agent Milton and Agent Ross. The two detectives tried to make a deal to Arthur, but they were both met with a shot to the head.

Somehow, Arthur convinced Dutch that Micah got shot while escaping the law. Of course, Dutch was saddened by the loss of another gang member, but the rest of the gang didn't mind. In fact, they were very happy that Micah was gone, and even threw a small party, much to Dutch's disapproval.

A month after Micah's death, the gang successfully pulled off a heist on the Saint Denis bank. With more than enough money, they headed out west and lived the rest of their lives peacefully as ranchers, farming mangoes.


End file.
